My Brother's Wish
by Dark SpellMaster
Summary: When Mokuba makes a wish on his 13th birthday it's not for himself but for Seto to have a normal life. But when Mokuba tries to break the spell, will Kaiba really want to go back to his normal life?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Never in my life have I owned Yuugioh, nor do I plan to.

Rating: OT (older teen)

Short and long of it Summary: Basically this is a slightly AU story. Most of the facts from the series remain. However some slight shifts are involved. When Mokuba makes a wish on his 13th birthday it's not for himself. Rather, after seeing his brother miserable, he wishes for Kaiba to have a normal life. However as with any wish there are consequences to be had. But when Mokuba tries to break the spell, does Kaiba really want to go back to the life that he once had?

My brother's wish

Chapter 1: Wake up. 

"Brrrrrruzzzz" the sound of an alarm clock made Seto blink open his eyes. He was still tired and wanted sleep. But he prodded his body to sit up in bed, and stretched. It was still dark out, normal for winter, and he glanced over at the clock. Five thirty am. He scowled. _I must have forgotten to turn it off last night. It's Saturday._

He reached over to slap the snooze button of the electronic clock, but was startled when he felt the smooth, cool texture of a manual wind up. Seto grabbed the clock and forced his blue eyes to focus in the dark. The clock wasn't his. It was a fire engine red set up with bells on the top.

_This has to be a joke,_ he thought setting it aside after turning off the alarm. He reached over near the left side of his bed, to turn on the light switch. To his surprise, the wall was bear. And, come to think of it, he realized just then that the canopy bed he'd been sleeping in since he was ten was gone. It had been replaced by a box spring, with dark navy blue sheets. He slapped his cheeks hard and shocked himself awake, then let his eyes adjust to the moonlight. There was a lamp on the right side of his bed sitting upon a small night table. He reached over and flicked it on. Instantly he wished he hadn't. The room he was sleeping in wasn't his.

Oh it semi resembled his own room in some way. There was a pattern of blue all over the place. From the simple blue and white stripped wallpaper, to the blue rug on the hard wood floor. Around the room he noticed there were trophies. He got up and found a pair of blue slippers on the floor waiting for him. There was a desk that had ribbons on it from different competitions. Posters of bands, Duel monsters, different sport stars, and even some famous actresses lined his walls. Along with photos clipped from news papers, and a series of pictures on his desk.

Seto wandered over to the dresser and picked up a trophy. The one he held was from sixth grade for first place at the National Science competition. Another was for MVP on the soccer team. Yet another was for baseball from second grade. The ribbons chronicled his rise and falls in his school career from first grade on. Spelling bees and science fairs, projects for history, and math bowl. He rubbed his head confused. He didn't remember any of it. Yet each item had his name on it. He stared hard at the engraving, and sucked in a small gasp.

"First place. National Science Fair. Seto Mizuouji."

His heart fluttered and his throat went dry like chalk. _No way…this can't be! _His last name…his REAL last name. He had not seen it since he became a Kaiba. A shiver of recognition flowed through his body. He set down the trophy, slipped on a black terry robe that was lying across the chair of his desk, and opened the white door that led into a small hallway. The walls were painted white and he found himself passing by four doors, one, which was open, revealed a bathroom. He caught his reflection in the mirror and hurried past. No longer was he in the expensive silk pajamas that he was used to. Now he suddenly was wearing a gray t-shirt and black sweat pants. At the end of the hall was a set of stairs, and he took them slowly down so as not to wake anyone up.

_This is just too weird, it's gotta be a dream._ He thought, hoping that when he got downstairs he would start to wake up. At the bottom he found a nice living room, decorated with old furnishings; Furnishings that he had long forgotten, and blinked seeing them again. The tan sofa his father had gotten as a gift from his late grandmother, there were a bunch of old antique cups that were high on shelves. His mother had loved to collect them. He walked past the scene, careful to side step a small table and found the kitchen.

Turning on the light he stared around again. The place was decorated pretty much as his own house had been before his father died. Seto was stymied. _What kind of sick bastard would go this far for a joke? Who ever it is, they are going to get a piece of my mind. _

He froze when he heard someone step into the kitchen behind him.

"Sweetie?" a kind female voice asked and Seto turned around to see an elegant woman who was as tall as his shoulders. She had brown hair like his, cut just below her shoulder blades, and a pair of gray blue eyes. She was pale, and dressed in a sky blue fuzzy robe with ballet slippers. She rubbed her right eye, yawned some, and gave him a kind smile.

"Seto dear, what are you doing up so early? It's Saturday morning." The woman said and Seto stood there in shock. His whole body felt numb, and every nerve pulsed in him wanting to take the woman and shake her. She couldn't be here, she just couldn't.

The woman just grinned as she went over to a cabinet, "I bet you couldn't sleep. That party you're going to today right? Want some hot chocolate?"

She pulled out two mugs, got out some milk and the coco powder and started up the stove. Seto watched her silently.

She turned her head smiling at him and gave a little laugh, "Ah my boy is growing up. His first party, well, without a whole bunch of grown ups there at least. I just have to warn you I did call Mrs. Mizaki to make sure that there was a chaperon. I hope you don't think me too un-cool for that?"

Seto slowly shook his head and she grinned. "Good. Ah…it's done. Want some wafers with it?"

He shook his head again. When he was five he would have coco and chocolate wafers to calm him down when he had a bad dream. He did that from time to time with Mokuba at the mansion. Seto stared at the woman. How could she know all about that? Know exactly what to ask. This had to be a dream. There was no way that this woman could be alive. Sara Mizuouji had died after giving birth.

The woman stared at him, her look became concerned, "Seto? You're sweating…Sweetie do you have a fever?"

She reached out her hand to feel his forehead and his face grew hot. Tears stung in the corners. She frowned in a worried way.

"Seto if you're getting sick there is no way you're going to that party. You can fuss about it all you want, but I am not letting you out of this house with a fe.." her rant was cut short as he suddenly pulled her into a tight hug and she blinked. "Sweetie? Are you alright?"

"Mom…you're alive." Seto whispered and sobbed into her shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yuugiou is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and not me. Unfortunately, and all character there in the creation of that story.

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys. I really appreciate them. grins By the way for anyone who cares the last name that I'm using for Seto, Mizuouji means Water Prince, and is a tip of the hat to his name meaning Sea horse.

My brother's wish

Chapter 2

Sara Mizuouji looked at her son and blinked, "Seto? What are you talking about? Of course I'm alive."

She pulled away to look at her baby boy and smiled softly. Seto instantly thought of Mokuba seeing that smile and something rattled around in his brain. Why did this not feel right to him? His mother stroked his bangs, "Bad dream?"

He nodded, not sure what to say to her. Was that what had happened. He blinked trying to remember what happened when he went to bed the night before. He had crawled up a long set of stairs, upset. But they were longer and higher then the stairs in this house. Sara sat him down and gave him the hot chocolate. Seto drank deeply as she sat next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head and she nodded, "Alright. But when you do, please let me know."

"I will," he said hoarsely and finished the chocolate quickly. Seto stared at his mother trying to memorize her face. He was scared of going back to bed, and waking up to see that it was all a dream. When he mentioned it to her she chuckled lightly.

"My sleep depriving son," she shook her head. "You are not going to turn into a night bird like your father. Now…come on. I'll tuck you in."

Seto blushed, the last time his mother had done that was when he was five, way before Mokuba was born. It was a nightly ritual that she would stroke his forehead when he had a bad dream until he fell asleep.

"No it's okay," he stood up and turned to head for the living room. Seto stopped half way there, turned on his heels and walked over to his mother, kissing her on the cheek.

"Good night mother," he smiled and then went back up to his room. Sara smiled and followed him up a moment or two later. She waited till he was under the covers and then slipped into his room and brushed his hair with the tips of her fingers. Her baby she decided was growing up so very, very fast. He felt her fingers and breathed out, "I love you mom."

She smiled and kissed his forehead whispering, "I love you too my little prince."

Then Sara walked out of the bedroom and slipped silently into her own room to go to bed. Seto blinked open his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He still didn't get it. How could he have woken up here, and where was here. He was trying not to be scared, but could it have been that all that time spent with that man, a man whose face was fading now even as he thought about it, had been some sort of terrible nightmare.

Seto shook his head and decided not to dwell too much on it, and fell back to sleep.

* * *

Mokuba Kaiba blinked open his eyes in the morning light. He sat up yawning and glanced at the clock. It was already eight and he flopped back against his pillow. His small lips curled into a frown. His brother would be up and probably upset at him because of last night.

"It's not fair," Mokuba spat and sat up. What was Seto's problem? So he had invited Yuugi and his friends over for his birthday party. It wasn't like he had invited a chain saw wielding murderer. But the way Seto had acted; it was as if he had done the worst thing ever to insult him. Mokuba clenched his fists around his covers, and sat up thinking about what had happened.

He had come home from school to find Seto in the study reading. Mokuba had run up to him and was grinning ear to ear. "Hey Niisama! You know what today is?"

Seto looked puzzled saying, "The day I'm supposed to hire new gardeners?"

Mokuba rolled his eyes, "No. Try again."

Seto grinned, "Humm…maybe it's the day I'm supposed to fly to Tokyo. You know they have great Italian food…"

Mokuba pouted, "Niisama stop kidding around. You know what day it is."

Seto gave him a smile, though there was a look of sadness lingering in his bright blue eyes. "Yeah I know Mokuba." He reached over his arm chair and pulled out a brightly wrapped box. "Happy birthday little brother."

Mokuba grabbed the box with a greedy giggle and shook it. Seto laughed and watched as Mokuba un-wrapped the latest Gundam garage kit. Seto watched as the younger boy let out a happy yelp and threw his arms around him. Mokuba's birthday was a happy and sad day for Seto. It was the day that his brother came into the world; it was also the day that his mother died.

"How did you get this? They're not supposed to come out till next month!" Mokuba asked and Seto chuckled.

"Influence goes a long way."

Mokuba grinned, "This is so cool. I'm going to work on it right now!"

Seto got up to follow him and Mokuba chuckled, "Wait till Jounouchi sees this! He's gonna freak!"

Seto stopped and Mokuba noticed that his brother had stopped following him. He turned his head to look behind him and saw Seto slightly scowl. "Niisama? Something wrong?"

Seto cleared his throat, "Um, I thought I just heard you say that the bonktsuko would freak when he saw that. When exactly do you plan on showing him it?"

Mokuba blushed, he was caught, "Ah…well…um…tonight I thought…" and added softly. "When he comes over with Yuugi."

Seto scowled, "Why would Yuugi and his weirdo friends be coming over Mokuba?"

Mokuba frowned some, "They're not weirdo's Niisama. Because I invited them to come to my birthday party, that's why."

Seto blinked. A party, Mokuba's birthday was supposed to be a day for the two of them. He was finally going to take Mokuba to their parents' grave, and they were just going to hang out. That's what they always did. No parties that had been the situation for years. Seto took a deep breath to calm down. "When did you decide to have a birthday party?"

Mokuba blushed, "Well I thought, since you and Yuugi are getting along now…I thought it would be nice to have a party like the rest of the kids in my class."

"And you just figured I would go along with it?" Seto asked crossing his arms. He was hurt, and he didn't quiet understand why. Why should he care that his little brother didn't want to spend the day with him.

Mokuba nodded slowly, looking down, "Niisama…"

"Whatever." Seto turned on his heels, and headed back into his study, Mokuba chasing after him telling him to wait, "I don't have time for this."

"Niisama please," Mokuba pleaded and Seto tried to shut the door, but Mokuba slipped in. "Please. What's wrong with a party?"

"I don't like them," Seto spat. "They're annoying. You have to entertain people and I hate doing that. You know that. And I don't want them in this house."

Mokuba scowled, "Okay well I do like parties. And I'd like for once to just have a normal party like the other kids in my class. What's so bad about that?"

"Fine. Do whatever you want. But I'm not coming." Seto said and buried his head back in his book. Mokuba stared at him stunned.

"You're…not coming?"

"Nope!" Seto announced to him, and started reading. He heard Mokuba shout something like.

"You're being such a jerk!" Then run out of the room and slam the door. Seto leaned back in his chair. Why did he have to act like that, what was wrong with him? It was just a party, what was the matter with that. But the thought of Yuugi being there, and the fact that Mokuba looked up to him; that he had rescued Mokuba more then Seto had. That Yuugi had actually protected **his** little brother when there was danger. It made his insides twist into a knot. He heard the talk in school. That he was a rotten brother, and Yuugi and his little gang would defend him. He didn't want that. He could defend himself. He didn't need them to protect him.

Mokuba had spent most of the day in his room, eventually coming down to make sure that the cake and food was ready for the party. He had games and movies to watch as well. Checking the clock Mokuba had gone into the study one last time. Seto was busy on the phone when Mokuba had come in. Seto glanced up.

"Humm?"

"Ah…" Mokuba started and Seto waited for his little brother to say something. Mokuba looked at his shoes, "I wanted to know if you would come to the party?"

"I'm busy," Seto informed him and Mokuba jumped up.

"Well stop being busy. It's my birthday!"

Seto looked at him darkly, "Mokuba, don't you understand. I have to keep working because if I don't idiots in the company will screw things up. And, we don't have a board anymore, so I have to do a lot of the work myself. I'm sorry, but this is my job, and I can't do kid things."

"So you think my party is Kid things?" Mokuba asked angrily and Seto sighed on the phone telling whoever was calling that he would call them back later. Mokuba scowled crossing his arms. "Well?"

Seto folded his fingers, "No I don't. But I think that you should realize I'm not a kid anymore. I can't be like Yuugi and his friends. I have work to do. I don't get to have a normal life."

That night at the party Seto never showed up. Yuugi had asked where he was, and Jounouchi had joked he probably was locked away in his study. Mokuba had laughed, but he knew that Jounouchi was probably right. Blushing he had excused himself and went to check on Seto. Once more he had found Seto busy and decided to leave him alone. It wasn't until they were bringing out the cake that Mokuba spotted his brother watching from the arch way. The group was singing happy birthday to him, Honda warbling way off, and Jounouchi trying to match him. Mokuba had to laugh when Otogi teased Bakura and Yuugi about singing soprano because of their softer voices. Bakura flushed red and Yuugi just rolled his eyes. The laughing made Mokuba miss his brother slipping away around the corner.

"Hey Mokuba, blow out your candles and make a wish," Anzu insisted and Mokuba nodded. He closed his eyes and blew out the candles, wishing that his brother could have a normal life for a change.

Now, in the morning, Mokuba found himself wandering downstairs. To his surprise he found that Seto hadn't come down yet. Normally he would be sitting at the table reading the paper. Mokuba gave the butler a puzzled look, "Where's Niisama? Didn't he come down yet?"

"We haven't seen Master Seto since last night Master Mokuba." The butler explained. Mokuba pouted but ate his pancakes figuring that Seto would come down eventually. _Maybe he's just really tired. _So Mokuba waited and waited. He tried keeping busy playing video games and trying out the gifts that Yuugi-tachi had given him. He found the gift from Yuugi, a specially made card.

"I called in a favor from Pegasus," Yuugi had smiled. It was called 'Brother's bond' a spell card that let two monsters work as one when attacking. It was the only one of its kind, and the image on the card was of two knights that looked very much like Seto and Mokuba. The younger Kaiba grinned, he had wanted to show Seto it, but felt worried that his older brother would be upset. Mokuba looked at the clock, it was already one thirty.

_How long is he going to sleep?_ Mokuba wondered and went up the stairs to the bedrooms. It wasn't at all like Seto to sleep this late, and Mokuba knew that. He was worried that maybe his big brother had another relapse of exhaustion. After what happened with Doom Seto had collapsed for a few days right after the grand Prix. Mokuba had never told anyone about it, but it had scared him. He ran up the stairs and yanked open the door to Seto's room.

"Niisama are you…" Mokuba stopped in the middle of his sentence. His eyes went wide upon seeing his brother. Seto was lying in his bed, his eyes closed, and he looked like he was asleep. But the color was drained from his face, and he looked like he was dead. Mokuba walked over by him and shook Seto gently at first, then harder. Seto didn't stir at all; he just kept right on sleeping.

"NIISAMA! WAKE UP!" Mokuba yelled, and his mind flashed back to when Seto was in his coma. He stumbled backwards and he felt something clench around his heart. He couldn't go through that again and his voice whispered, "Niisama…why won't you wake up?"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: You know it sucks for me. I have all these ideas running around my head and I take on huge stories. So I'm FINALLY updating. Sorry for the inconvenience. There have been issues in my family so I had to stop writing for a long while, thank you for everyone that likes this story. I'm going to finish this. I know I should finish my others, but unfortunately I have a major stall on them.

Copyright: I do not own Yugioh, it's the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Viz Media, and Weekly Shonen Jump.

My Brother's Wish

_Chapter 3: Good Morning_

Morning light spilled into Seto's bedroom, his eyes slowly opened and he gazed around the room as he had the night before. Nothing had changed. The alarm clock was off, and the shades had been raised letting the sun flow in over his bed. He blinked the sleep out and got up. He was still here; did that mean the other life was the dream? Sighing he pulled himself out of bed and grabbed the robe again. He was just heading for the door when it was thrown open and he was tackled, hard, back onto his bed.

Grunting from the air knocked out of him, Seto pushed at the thing that attacked him. "Get off me!"

The thing didn't release him, a pair of soft arms wrapped around his waist and he felt his fingers digging into a pair of small shoulder blades. A muffled shout covered by the terry cloth made him draw in a silent breath. He pushed the body that lay against him up and looked into a serious pair of gray blue eyes. Shaggy black hair was brushed back neatly, and tied up by a small hair holder, and a hard pout played at the young boy's lips.  
"Niisama," the boy said, "Why can't I come to the party today? Why?"  
Seto blinked slowly, _Mokuba?_ The boy repeated the question and Seto rubbed his forehead. What was going on? "Mokuba, what party?"

"The one you're supposed to go to this afternoon, remember?" Mokuba crossed his arms and glared. "You're supposed to go to Anzu-chan's house."

"Now why would I want to go to her house, Mokuba," Seto said shaking his head. "We're not even friends."

Mokuba stared at him with raised eyebrows, "What are you talking about? You didn't have a fight with her again did you Niisama!"

"What do you mean by again….NO!" Seto snapped back and stared at his little brother with a puzzled look. "I did not have a fight with her. I hardly ever speak to her, how can I fight with her?"

Mokuba made a tch noise and snorted, "That's because you act so stubborn about it. Just because she's popular doesn't mean you have to avoid her if you like her."

Seto sat dumb founded. He grabbed his brother by the shoulders and stared hard, "Mokuba…what…are…you…talking…about?"

"You having a crush on Anzu chan," Mokuba said smirking. He crossed his arms. "That's why you don't want me to go isn't it. Because you think I'll embarrass you and all that."

Seto sighed, "Mokuba, I have never liked, nor will I ever like, Mizaki in that way. What ever gave you that idea in the first place?"

"Well Jounouchi kun said you…" Mokuba started out and Seto cut him off.  
"Enough," he waved his hand. "You believe that bonkotsu? Mokuba, since when do you ever listen to what that fool says? He's got about as much sense as a pea, you know this."

"Well he may be a goof, but I would think you'd want me to listen to one of your best friends." Mokuba shrugged and Seto nearly jumped up. What was his brother talking about? Best friends with that….no this was wrong. Something was wrong here. He stared at Mokuba hard for something out of place. A freckle in the wrong spot, the small scar below Mokuba's jaw removed, someway to know that it wasn't his brother that sat on his lap. But Seto could find nothing wrong, the small scar he'd gotten when he was still a baby was there, the freckles were in place, there seemed to be no problems. So why did this feel wrong?

Mokuba looked softly at his brother and touched his forehead, "Hey Niisama, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit tired," Seto said softly, not adding that he was confused as hell. Mokuba scowled and got off his lap. Seto looked up and saw the boy head for the door. "Where are you going?"

Mokuba stopped and looked over his shoulder, "To get Dad. He told me that if you were forgetting things to get him."

Seto got up and strode over to the door were Mokuba's hand was poised over the handle. He towered over the boy and held the door shut. "Alright what the heck is going on? I want answers now, Mokuba. What do you mean by, if I was forgetting things?"

Mokuba swallowed as he stared at his older brother. Seto's eyes voiced the unasked question, 'How can you get dad? He's dead.' But if Mokuba understood it, he showed no sign that he was about to answer. The younger boy pulled at the door. "Niisama, just let me out okay."  
"No, not till you answer my questions." Seto barked, his temper flaring. Mokuba trembled some. He hated when his brother got angry like this. The doctors said that there was a chance that Seto's personality might be slightly different, that he could get a bit angry, but that over time it would get better. So far that had been true, but now….Mokuba backed up some.

"I…" he started when Seto lifted him off his feet and carried him to the bed. Sitting down beside him, Seto stared hard. "Niisama…really, Dad said I shouldn't go telling you things…"

"Why?" Seto gripped his brother tightly by the shoulder. What was it that he was trying to hide? Had they both been kidnapped and drugged. If that was the case was this 'Dad' that Mokuba kept talking about…His mind flashed back to the night before with his mother. That had to have been a dream, but he was still in the same room. He looked at Mokuba, waiting patiently for the boy to answer.

Mokuba gulped hard, "Well…um…it's because he's worried that you'll go into that shocked state again if you remember."

Seto frowned looking puzzled, "Remember what?"

"The car crash," Mokuba told him and Seto blinked. The words brought back fast images of rushing to the school office when he was eight and being told he had to go to the hospital. His father was in traction and there was a good chance he wouldn't live. Seto stared at him and brushed his fingers over Mokuba's hair and nodded.

"Dad was taken to the hospital…and they called me at the school."

Mokuba blinked, "No…Niisama, you don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Seto gave him a peculiar look. Mokuba's eyebrows rose slowly. How could he not…remember? The younger Mizuouji bit his lips.

"Niisama…you were in the car crash…."

Seto stared hard, "I was?"

Mokuba nodded and took a deep breath. "You probably don't remember because you hit your head and were in a coma for a while. You lost part of your memory; the doctors said that you're lucky to be alive."

"I was in a car crash? When Mokuba?" Seto asked and Mokuba looked at his hands.

"A few years ago," Mokuba explained quietly, "Before we moved here. That's why we did. Dad thought getting away from the area would help you. You were only ten at the time, and a lot of people thought you were going to die. Dad and you were heading to go to take some pictures up north of fall leaves, and the roads were slick. Some guy was drunk or something. He lost control of the car, and you two crashed. Dad was hurt, but you got the worst of it. We thought you were going to die Niisama…"

Seto blinked as his little brother had soft tears slip down his cheeks. Remembering the events of the crash always mad Mokuba get chocked up. He had been five at the time and didn't understand what was wrong with his brother. Being thirteen now it gave him a better idea of what could have happened to Seto, and the fear that he could have lost his brother boiled to the surface when he was forced to remember. Seto put his arms around Mokuba and pulled him close.

"But I'm here, aren't I, Mokuba?" he said softly and let his brother sniffle into his pj top. Closing his eyes Seto tried to remember things, images in his mind were blurring. He could remember the school, but was it Mokuba who was called to the office? Or was that him? Was his mother at the hospital? Or was it just his father? Things were flipping around, and he had a sense that he was loosing something important. But what that was…he couldn't recall.

Mokuba slowly nodded, and he got up smiling. "Yeah you are. Are you okay now Niisama?"

Seto nodded some. He was still very confused, but maybe he could get more answers from his family. "Yeah; Are you sure that I'm going to a party tonight, Mokuba?"

Mokuba laughed, "Of course. That's all you've been babbling about these past few days."

Seto nodded, "Alright…why don't you go down. Tell mom I'm going to change and get dressed."

Mokuba nodded, "Blueberry pancakes this morning." He got off the bed and made for the door. "See you downstairs, and you better hurry or I'll eat them all."

Seto smiled softly as Mokuba shut the door behind him. Sighing he dropped his chin to his chest and ran his right hand through his hair, ruffling the already messy auburn locks. _So was that whole time I spent with…that other man…just a coma? But it felt so real? Though people will say that things like that feel real…but…_

Not wanting to think too much about it Seto got off the bed and went to his closet. He wrinkled his nose in surprise. Behind the door were several nice pairs of shirts, his school uniform, and several pairs of jeans. He'd never worn a pair of jeans in his life, not even as a child. Luckily these were limited and there were more kaki sacks to choose from. He paused his hand over them, while it felt right to wear the dress pants; he re- thought his choice and pulled out a pair of jeans. If anything it would be an interesting experience.

Twenty minutes later Seto emerged from his bedroom, showered, and dressed in black denim jeans, a pair of black shoes, a blue dress shirt, with the top button open to give the whole thing a casual air. A smile played in his blue eyes as he came into the kitchen. "Morning, breakfast still open, Mom?"

Sara glanced up at her son and grinned, "Of course. I saved some for you. Your father was going to eat them all up."

"I was not," a laughing voice came from behind Seto. He froze in place and slowly turned his head to see a tall man with long black hair and blue eyes. Perched upon his elegant nose was a pair of silver rimed small round glasses. His hair was tousled by Sara who grinned at her husband sweetly. "I was simply trying not to waste such a delicious meal."

He looked at Seto, the two stood nearly eye to eye, his father just an inch or so taller. The man was dressed in a casual t-shirt, and loose tan shirt covering it, along with a pair of blue jeans and sneakers he looked like the sort of person Seto normally saw wandering along the beach. Shinta Mizuouji clapped a hand on Seto's shoulder, "You're looking good this morning. So trying to dress up to impress a girl?"

Seto blinked a soft, "Dad?"

Shinta chuckled, "Mokuba said you were having an off morning."

Seto shrugged some, it felt more like an off lifetime, but he felt saying that would only worry his mother. "I'm better now. I'd like to have some breakfast if I could."

Sara smiled brightly, "Sure." She hurried to get her son the remaining pancakes. "Mokuba's outside playing with Kenji Nosaka. And Yuugi's coming over. He said you two were going to go test a game in the park?"

Seto nearly dropped the fork he was holding. "Yuugi…You mean Mutou Yuugi?"

Shinta laughed, "Yes that Yuugi. Don't tell me you forgot about your meeting today, Seto. That's all you've been bragging about for days, you and Yuugi finally coming up with a way to digitalize the Duel monsters cards."

Seto shook his head. This was just…too weird. Yuugi Mutou, his rival, the only one to beat him at Duel Monsters, working with him to create a digitized version of the monsters? He glanced at his father as he ate to see if the man was being serious. The blue eyes that held a playful laugh showed only that he was telling the truth. Seto swallowed his fork full of food and let out a breath.

"I see…Dad, how long have I known Yuugi?"  
Shinta blinked and thought quietly, "It would have to be what…you were twelve he was eleven…so six years."

Seto nodded slowly. He wanted to hear exactly why it was that they were friends, but he didn't know how to go about asking. It seemed that he should know, but the history of his past didn't seem to want to fall into place. He was sure that if this was his life, then he would know all of this. He finished his meal in silence, listening to his parents discuss matters to do with his father's new gallery and her days off for the summer. He got up, putting the rest of his food away, and then scraping off the remains into the trashcan. Laying down the plate and glass of milk in the sink Seto pecked his mother on the cheek and headed for the door, grabbing his black jacket.

"Home by five, you have to have dinner before the party." His father told him and Seto nodded. Outside he took a deep breath of the winter air. It was odd, everything looked normal. The grass was green, the sky was blue, there were streets and cars, and most defiantly there was the sound of laughter. Seto headed in the direction and found Mokuba playing a game of Dungeon dice monsters with group of other pre-teenagers. One had dyed purple hair, and was rolling the dice. There was something creepily familiar about his laugh.

_Nosaka_…_Can that be Miho's younger brother?_ Seto thought as Mokuba smirked at the throw.

"Only a five Kenji," he laughed and the other boy stuck out his tongue.

"Doesn't matter, it's more then enough to get me a new monster. See I can dimension the dice."

Seto chuckled watching them play, than shouted out to Mokuba, "Mokuba…see you later?"

Mokuba looked up, nodded, waved, and went back to playing his game. Turning his back on the kids Seto started to walk down the street. He was sure that the park was only two or four blocks south of the house. Pausing at the end of the block he turned back to get a good look at it. The two story building was set up with a western front, but he was sure that the back was Japanese in structure. The white wooden front stood out among the other houses, a mix of brick and aluminum siding of various styles. With its blue shutters and large front porch Seto felt that it had to be the grandest house in the neighborhood. It gave him a sense of pride and a smidge of arrogance. Walking away from his block he stopped now and again to admire the surroundings. They were…quaint, and he felt wrapped in a secure sense of being. It was as if he knew this place, yet that nagging sensation hugged close to him.

_Why does this all feel so wrong? _He hurried along the sidewalks passing people who waved to him. He would nod, but soon Seto felt overwhelmed by it. Who were all these people who knew him? And why were they being so friendly? Didn't they know who he was, what sort of person he was. Without thinking he doubled his pace and soon found himself running to get away from them. Around the corners down several blocks, he didn't stop till he saw the park. He slowed only when he saw a familiar face, one that smiled up at him with violet eyes from behind blonde bangs and spiky hair. Even here, he was as short as ever and looked exactly as Seto remembered him. Yuugi Mutou.

Yuugi raised his hand and waved, he was standing against the gate to the park. His eyes flashed with a happy sort of chuckle as his voice carried over, "Seto! I thought you weren't going to make it."

_Seto?_ _Since when did Yuugi call me anything but…_He paused…his name. Why was it that he wanted to say another name but he couldn't think of it? Shaking his head Seto headed for Yuugi. _Well if there's one thing I do know. Yuugi always tends to answer honestly, so maybe I can find out exactly what's going on here. _

­

Mokuba sat quietly as the doctor examined his brother. He clenched and unclenched his fists as Jounouchi and Yuugi sat close by watching. Sugoroku leaned against the blue wall, quietly, with crossed arms. When Mokuba had run into his shop he knew something had gone wrong. The young Kaiba never came here unless it was with his older brother, and that was even rare. The very last time Mokuba had come there alone was when Kaiba's board members had tried to take over his company by sending the young CEO into a virtual world. So it had come to no surprise that Mokuba, after some prompting from Yuugi, had poured out that his brother was in a strange slumber at the mansion.

Sugoroku raised his head when the doctor finished his examination, "Well Doctor?"

The middle aged man shook his head slowly, fixing his medical bag. "He's in good physical condition, however the sleep pattern he's fallen into…I want to run more tests at the hospital to be sure."

Sugoroku nodded slowly, "I see."

Mokuba stood up quickly, "Will my Niisama wake up?"

"We're not sure yet son," the Doctor said softly patting his head. He sighed leaving the room. Without a word Mokuba headed over to Seto, wrapped his arms around his brother and sobbed into his neck, not caring if Jounouchi thought he was being a baby about it.

"Niisama, just please wake up." Mokuba softly whispered.


End file.
